Heartless Masquerade: The Ishvalan massacre
by GreenMasquerade
Summary: This story revolves around the events of Ishval, and mainly focuses on the characters Solf. J Kimblee, the Homunculus Envy and how Kimblee came to work for the homunculi. There is/will be a dark romance between Kimblee and Envy.   Kimvy
1. Chapter 1: Cruel ambitions

_**Authors note:**__ First of all this is my very first time writing anything, and I would like some crit on the story. It would help me out a lot, thank you. _

_With that out of the way I want to talk about the story itself: It's obviously about Ishval, the homuculi's involvement and how Solf J. Kimblee came to work for them. It will have some slight, dark romance between Kimblee and Envy because, well, I like the paring. (And I think its the only paring that actually works with Envy)They're both favourites of mine, Kimblee and Envy but for more than their looks and that I like to see hot anime characters shagging. Thats not what I want to portray here and on that note, seeing as this is Brotherhood I will not write Envy as having a positive gender. So I wouldn't like to count this as "yaoi" Envy is genderless. However, I am guilty of seeing Envy as more of a girl then a guy, not just by its appearance. I've always seen Envy as more female then male, to me Envy comes across as the badass, manipulative villainess character. Please enjoy!_

_**Central, Amestris – 1901.**_

**Chapter 1: Cruel Ambitions.**

_The Fuhrer of Amestris: A great man, brave and loyal, ever vigilant; protector and commander of the entire country... Or at least, that is what they want you to believe.  
_  
"They" were a mysterious force, existing for centuries. However, relatively un-heard of in today's ever changing world; there existed seven monsters- created from humanity's most negative emotions: the seven deadly sins- otherwise known as 'Vice sins' or 'Capital sins', the seven basic sins from which all others arise. These creatures came to call themselves "homunculi", a Latin word literately meaning: "little human", however, they were neither little nor human- in fact far from it; possessing odd – supernatural powers, heightened strength, speed and astonishing regenerative properties.

In their dark, dank underground fortress sat the figure of a man, elderly but majestic in appearance- he sat on what appeared to be a large stone throne in the middle of the room. There were a few tables and many pipes, running across the floor, up the walls and through the ceiling, but all things seemed to be 'connected' to the man- and the throne in the centre of the room. The mysterious being, brought a hand up to his bearded face, stroking the hair gently, clearly in a state of deep thought. His brows furrowed as he pondered. It had been some time now since Fuhrer King Bradley had given the orders to move the Amestrian soldiers into Ishval. As far as anyone on the surface knew the relatively minor clashes between Amestrisan's and Ishvalan's were quite trivial- most to do with culture and religion; the Ishvalan's being people of a very backwards little country where old religious and cultural beliefs still played a huge part in one's daily life- and the Amestrian's being a more 'developed' country. In truth, Ishval had long been a target- in the beings known as 'Homunculi's' plan, destine for annihilation and now the time had come- all the rounds were loaded and ready to fire, the mysterious being simply needed to find a hand to pull the trigger. "Envy my child." He spoke in his usual clam manner, causing a small, androgynous figure to appear in the darkness.

Sitting up- the homunculus known as Envy brought itself closer to the throne of the man speaking, after hearing its name called through the darkness. The homunculus itself was quite small and slender- but toned, clearly having some defined muscle; it had long, wispy, dark hair with a slight greenish tint- a clear reference to the idiom 'Green with Envy' "Yes, Father?" The jealous sin asked, quite curiously, with the slight tilt of its head- eyes fixed on the mysterious figure of a man- perched, boredly on the large stone throne before it.

The being that the jealous sin referred to as "father" was the one in charge- and the one responsible for the creation of the creatures known as "Homunculi", as his name might imply. He was- in fact, a homunculus himself, well over five hundred years old; he was the one behind all the great bloodsheds that had taken place over the past four-hundred years, Ishval was one of the last targets in his master plan. "I would like you to travel to Ishval and help kick things off. I will have Wrath take care of the rest." He said in his usual cool tone; however, his lips curling into a most wicked smirk as he gave the order to his homunculus child- the living carnation of his envy. This same envy drove him to create the other homunculi in the first place; which he called his "children".

"Yes, Father." The homunculus nodded, sharing its father's wicked smirk, momentarily, before turning and walking towards the exit; a huge staircase, leading up into darkness. The homunculus climbed the stairs, grinning like a Cheshire cat from ear to ear, pondering on what it would do to cause an uproar amongst the Ishvalan people. What a fun job it had been given! And so spoilt for choice on how to cause chaos and dismay amongst the humans; something the jealous homunculus truly enjoyed. This enjoyment of watching the humans- those it perceived as lower then itself- suffer was a reflection of the sin it was named for. Envy; a feeling of grief or repining, with a longing to possess the equal fortune of another. In the homunculus's case, deep down inside; it longed for family and friends. Support and love; the very kind that the humans so easily possessed. It was unable to fathom how a creature so below itself was able to effortlessly achieve such a great thing- while it itself could not. In fact, the homunculus didn't truly understand "love" It had an idea of love, however, which it had gathered from its one-hundred seventy three years of life… A great deal of that life spent amongst humans, simply blending in and finding cruel ways to make the poor unsuspecting beings suffer for the thing it lacked and so much wanted to have.

The homunculus made its way to the top of the stairs and down a long narrow, dark corridor. The place fairly resembled the large room he had just came from- many pipes running across the wall's and the ceiling. There were many doors on each side of the sin, but it made no attempt to enter any, keeping straight forward until coming to an elevator at the end of the hall. Punching in its desired location the homunculus waited patiently for the elevator to arrive; during the wait, the homunculus decided on its disguise.

Envy; A sin of many faces. True to the symbols associated with the sin the homunculus embodied its special power, as a homunculus was to change its form into anything it pleased. It could even change individual body parts into different objects. There was no man, beast, plant or object that the homunculus couldn't copy; this made the sin perfect for spy work and assassinations. As a shape-shifter, this homunculus was incredibly dangerous and used it's power- often for its own amusement. Envy could be anyone, utilizing the ability to take on the physical appearance of any being at will. It could be a stranger watching from the distance, a trusted friend- or even one's loving spouse- but beneath the familiar surface pure evil awaits. It always did get a kick out of watching the shock, the horror and pain of those poor, unfortunate souls whom it lured into it's trap.

Ding!

The homunculus decided on its disguise, that of a military officer. It was a shell the sin had been using for some time now and because the solider it was posing as wasn't of any special rank it was easy to slip around as him relatively unnoticed. With a sudden flash of red, briefly illuminating the dark area the homunculus's body changed completely; growing taller now and much more masculine in appearance- clearly the form of a young man. He stepped into the elevator, again pushing it his desired floor and waiting patiently for the elevator to deliver him there. He still couldn't help but smile, contemplating how he would "Kick things off" For his father.

As the elevator came to a stop the homunculus, now disguised as a young solider stepped out of the opening doors; looking down the rather empty hallway of a now dramatically different place. The scenery had changed entirely from the dark, dank- cave like place – to a bright, lavish hallway, adorn with a lush red mat on the floor, leading into a large set of wooden doors in the middle of hall. This was the entrance to Fuhrer King Bradley's office, nestled deep within central head quarters. Envy knew the Further would be present, so it need not worry about 'making an appointment', simply barging into his office would suffice- the homunculus thought so, anyway. It was excited about its new job after all.

The great Fuhrer of Amestris: King Bradley sat in his chair, turned away from the desk so he could peer out the window, looking on at the busy city of Central- Capital of the country. The place was constantly booming as such, full of humans going about their trivial lives, blissfully unaware of the danger right under their noses- the very place that they relied on for protection was plotting their demise and even if they knew there wasn't a single thing they could do to prevent it. It wasn't long before the King's peaceful onlooking was disturbed by the doors of his office swinging open, suddenly and closing just as suddenly. He turned in his chair now facing his desk and the young blonde-haired solider who was apparently intruding in his office, however he knew whom it was the moment the doors opened. "What brings you here, Envy?" He asked with some curiosity- usually Envy's sudden intrusions were important and often contained orders directly from father.

"Good news, Wrath, fathers decided its high time we kick this little Ishval thing up a notch." The jealous homunculus chimed as it changed its form once more- back into its earlier, androgynous figure. "I'm to go and get things started and after that you're to issue a full blown war on that sad little country." The jealous sin instructed, sitting itself upon the Fuhrer's desk, leaning in a little closer to him with a smirk "What do you think?" it questioned playfully, eagerly awaiting the man's response.

"Very well. It is about time we made our move, after all." He nodded, clearly not as outwardly excited as his older sibling, Envy. Fuhrer King Bradley- or Wrath as the homunculi knew him was, as his name suggested a restless sin. Regardless to his seemingly clam nature; he is a sin who strives for the punishment of the weak- for the punishment and destruction of all those who should dare to stand in the way of military and his great and powerful father's plan. It was- after all his only true purpose for existing. Wrath was not like the other homunculi- he was partly human, a successful experiment conducted by father in order to insure supreme control over the country and it's armed forces- making things much easier in the long run.

"Wonderful!" The jealous homunculus grinned, hopping from the table and morphing back into the form of the young solider from earlier; he made his way to the door- opening it just slightly, but stopping to look back to its sibling "I'm hoping to see some of the new recruits out there. They seem like an interesting bunch." It added, slipping out the door; the Wrathful sin known as King Bradley- catching a last glimpse of it's wicked grin as the large wooden door clicked closed.


	2. Chapter 2: The mask of sanity

_**Author's notes:**__ Well this is the second chapter, I had the time to finish it in a day because of my tablet being unusable and all. Like I said in the Author's notes of the pervious chapter I thought Envy was female for a long time and I don't know a single person who didn't think the same, so that is why I have Kimblee in this chapter think, on first glace that Envy is a girl. Ummm, thats about all I have to say er, read review and enjoy! ^^_

_**Ishval - 1902.**_

**Chapter 2: The mask of sanity.**

_Can you imagine never feeling a speck of remorse for any action you ever take in life? No matter how lazy, immoral or irresponsible. Imagine feeling little to no concern for all those around you, including friends and family. There is no conscience getting in your way, nagging at you, you're free to do as you feel with no regrets. Enter the mind of a psychopath._

"Excellent job, First Lieutenant." The voice of a large middle age man boomed. He sat on one side of the room; a large table-like structure separating him from the devilishly good-looking young soldier on the side of the room. "Keep up the good work and you'll be a major in no time." The older man added, grinning blissfully at the raven haired man on the other side of the room. He was cool, calm and collected; the good news curling his lips into a careless smirk. "Why thank you, Major General. I do the best I can." he replied, as cool as ice. The cold raven haired soldier had became quite the favourite amongst his superiors, of course earning him the envy of his fellow soldiers. They could never match him, however, the secret to his success on the battlefield was not pure skill, nor pure luck; it was his lack of apathy for all those around him. It was a 'gift' given to him known as; Psychopathy.

The large man on the other side of the room, leaned in, resting his elbows on the table, and meshing his hands together as he analysed the younger man, across from him. "You're dismissed, first Lieutenant Kimblee, keep up the good work!" He beamed warmly as the raven haired solider rose, nodding to him in understanding and leaving the room. The solider known as Solf J. Kimblee made his way down the corridors of the current Amestrian military base, an old building, which was probably once a place of worship for the Ishvalan people; now taken apart and taken over by enemy soldiers. It was time he joined his fellow soldiers in their bunker, however, the Alchemist decided against that for now, instead taking a detour out of the base- he knew he probably shouldn't of- but spending time with the other soldiers bored him; he didn't like them and he knew the feeling was mostly mutual; after all, he had rather... Conflicting views to that of his comrades. He sent a chill up their spines, there was just something about Solf that they didn't like; it might have been the way he slaughtered those in his path- mercilessly, without a second thought; it might have been the way he almost seemed to _enjoy_ doing so. It could have been the chilling cold in his icy, blue eyes; or the careless smirk painted upon his lips as the bodies of those around him distorted, ripping apart as their limbs and organs were sent hurdling through the air in all directions with a fiery bang. A sight that made most good men shiver with fear and disgust- Kimblee on the other hand shivered with pure ecstasy- This was a trait didn't go unnoticed by a shadowy figure with an ominous presence...

The Homunculus Envy; embodiment of one of man-kinds most negative emotions noticed it all too well; it fascinated the creature. An entire year had gone by since the Ishavalan war had begun and Envy was the very being who had $started it. Ordered to do so by its parental figure- the homunculus made its way to the country known as Ishval- it spent some time nosing around in the shadows, getting a feel- for all the friction and the hatred between the Amestrian and Ishvalan people. Oh the sweet hatered. That was all it took; a small disagreement or a differing view to grow the bitterest hatered between humans and Envy loved it. It was able to manipulate- and play on the hate the Ishvalan people felt for the intruders; the homunculus could have easily created a war by doing the most simple of things- however, being a cruel and bitter sin it chose something truly despicable.

_**Ishval - 1901**__  
_

**Town square.**

Having arrived in Ishval and having spent quite some time lurking around, thoroughly examining the situation the homunculus had pondered and finally came to a decision on what exactly it would do to cause an uproar amongst the Ishvalan people. The homunculus waited as a young soldier past him- he seemed to be on a lunch break of some description and the jealous sin took this opportunity to make its move.

Making its way out of the shadows Envy used its unique ability to shift its form to mimic that of the soldiers exactly, from head to toe; a heartless masquerade. It had collected a loaded gun from one of the military supply ports and made its way into the town square just as a sweet little Ishavlan girl was making her way by, seemly heading towards her mother who was looking over the fresh fruit in a stand nearby. She looked all of about six years old; grasping her companion- a small brown fluffy teddy bear in one hand as she merrily headed towards her mother. Envy stepped out blocking her path ready to set its wicked pan in motion; it gave the young girl a pleasant smile as she looked up, curiously, returning Envy's sweet smile. It turned the homunculi's stomach; it envied her just like the rest of the humans around it, blissfully going about their simple little lives without a worry in the word, without the slightest care. Envy didn't have that- but she wouldn't for long either...

A wicked cackle rang out after the gun shot, through the sound of horrified screams; the little girl laid on the cold ground, blood pooling around her small body, seeping from a single gunshot wound to the head; her small brown teddy turning red as it lay beside her. Envy was almost knocked from its feet as the girl's mother rushed to her aid, screaming and crying. A truly pitiful sight the homunculus thought as it gave a haughty snort; catching the woman's attention. She looked up at him with a tear streaked face of horror her mere expression begging for an explanation; the homunculus merely gave her the same wicked grin- a grin which faded as the Ishvalan towns people flocked around her to try and save the little girl and make sense of what had happened.

Envy took this opportunity to morph it's form once more; into that of an Ishvalan woman and just in time! The solider had returned from his break to see what all the commotion was about. The poor man found himself in the target of a now furious Ishvalan mob as Envy stood by watching the horrible scene unfold most amusedly.

_**Present day: 1902**_

**Outside of a military base in Ishval.**

Kimblee gave a smile, admiring the ruin around him, inhaling the smell of death and destruction which lingered in the air. His destruction; It was he who caused most of the wreckage and death that day, with his specialized Alchemy. The Ishavlan people had never seen anything like it; they were like lambs to the slaughter, it brought a smirk to the cold alchemists face thinking about them- their confused and terrified faces as he destroyed them and the world around them. He walked for a while, still admiring his destruction but it seemed- he wasn't the only one lingering on the battle field. His eyes narrowed, as he could feel a presence; but he could feel it was different from normal- it wasn't an Ishvalan- as much as he would like to be. He gave a sigh, calming himself. "I know you're there" he spoke coolly in an attempt to cokes the presence out of hiding. If it wasn't an Ishvalan what was? The Alchemist wondered, its presence felt almost... Inhuman.

Envy smirked, the alchemist it had been keeping such a close eye on over the past year seemed to have noticed it's presence. It pondered on what to do, weather to leave or to confront the solider? – It wasn't what he planned on anyway- he was simply enjoying the carnage, but oh well, why not?

Soon enough- A figure emerged from behind a large chunk of debris, it was an odd one; It seemed to have hips- and it wore a cropped top, exposing its flat, toned stomach, with a pair of tight shorts peeking out from underneath what appeared to be a small skirt with very long, wispy hair, all feminie qualities apart from the fact she or he didn't seem to have any breasts at all. Kimblee raised an eyebrow, looking 'her' up and down. This was unexpected; what would an odd girl be doing lingering around a blood soaked battlefield? More puzzling why was she barefoot and why was she wearing one of the cream 'camo-coats' issued to the Amestrian military. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked curiously, keeping his cold eyes on the girl; she seemed unfazed, in fact his question brought a smirk to her face- a cold smirk; a smirk which he had only seen in the mirror.

Envy carelessly made its way over to another piece of debris, a smaller chunk then the last- It sat down upon it, crossing its legs and smirking across the battle field at the clearly confused solider. "My name is Envy, I'm a homunculus." It grinned, knowing the solider was an alchemist and that he would have to know about 'homunculus' or the twisted version of them the military gave to the public. At least the homunculus hoped. The reaction the jealous sin got from the other confirmed he did.

Kimblee rose an eyebrow at the 'girl' who claimed to be a homunculus, he snorted giving a slight chuckle. "A homunculus? You expect me to believe that?" He asked, placing a hand on his hip, thoroughly unamused at the 'story' the girl was telling him. "No alchemist- or group of alchemists for that matter- has ever been able to create anything close to a homunculus." He stated matter-o factly, frowning across the blood-socked battle field at the strange girl; his retort made her laugh.

Envy gave a hearty cackle at the alchemist "Oh! Well thats what they tell _you_" it chimed, amusedly "But the truth is far from it." It added with a smile. Kimblee shifted his stance, clearly becoming quite annoyed with the girl "So... You want me to believe that someone not only successfully created a homunculus- yourself- but theres been a government conspiracy to cover up your existence?" He asked, somewhat boredly- clearly not believing a word the sin said.

"Wellll, close but no, not quite." It smiled "See it's a little more complicated than that." It added, hopping down to its feet from the chunk of debris it had perched itself on earlier. "I wasn't created by a human and I happen to have an entire 'family.'" The sin stated, causing Kimblee to give a light-hearted chuckle "You _really_ expect me to believe this?" he said shaking his head- but the 'girls' next move shocked him. Before he knew it, he was standing across from an exact replica of himself; from head to toe the girl he was once speaking to had completely changed her form and now looked exactly identical to him "Could a mere human do this?" his own voice asked him. The alchemist, now shocked and disturbed, took a step back, staring at his own image- which had began approaching him- wide-eyed. "How did you-" he began to ask the sin, now a reflection of himself standing right in front of him; it rose a finger, placing it to his lips to silence him as it reverted back to its original form. "I told you, I'm a homunculus" It said with a grin; this was the first time Envy had seen a falter in Kimblee's cool facade.

Kimblee quickly regained his composure looking down at the now shorter figure- the strange figure of the creature he was speaking to earlier. "What is it you want from me?" he asked now interested in the homunculus, what it was, what it was doing here and what it wanted.

Envy smiled turning around, back to Kimblee carelessly glancing over it's shoulder. "Well, I did only come here to enjoy the carnage." It sad calmly giving a sigh "I didn't expect you to be here; you kind of crashed my party~" it added teasingly "But I guess now that you've found me out I should kill you." It said coolly, the alchemist; ready to defend himself brought up his arms as Envy had anticipated- It had watched Kimblee and the other Alchemists for a while now so it knew how Kimblee's alchemy worked. In that second It spun grabbing Kimblee's arms and holding them firmly, at his side, stopping him from clapping his hands and creating the hexagram which initiates the transmutation. "Unless..." The homunculus started, with a sly grin, pressing its body against Kimblee's "You worked for us." It suggested.

Kimblee attempted to move his arms to free himself from Envy's grasp- shocked and surprised at how strong the homunculus was-with its short stature and slender frame- he was hardly able to move them at all; the surprise of this distracting him long enough for Envy to make its suggestion. "Work for you?" he asked warily as the homunculus loosened its grasp on his arms, soon letting go entirely. "Yes, work for us." It stated "I've been watching you for quite a while now, your alchemy is amazing, it's such a shame to know that once this little war is over it's destructive capabilities will be ignored. You're not allowed to use them once this is all over and you go home." The alchemist frowned, furrowing his brows in thought "Thats why you joined the military, isn't it? To use the form of alchemy you love so much to its full potential?" the homunculus asked tilting its head, causing the alchemist to break away from it, turning his back and taking a few steps away from the homunculus. "And your "people" would allow me to use my alchemy-" he began to ask but was cut off by the homunculus " Whenever and however you please." It said with a chilling smirk.

Kimblee turned back to the homunculus "How is that possible? I would surely be sent to jail." He said, doubting the homunculi's offer. "Fuhrer King Bradley is a homunculus and my youngest sibling." the jealous sin said with a smile "it will all be taken care of if you simply work with us and stay by us." It added, the alchemist blinking a few times in disbelief "The Fuhrer..?" he asked and the homunculus nodded.

Kimblee stood silently; this was certainly a lot to take in so suddenly- but the offer the homunculus was making him- it was an offer he would never get again- it was an offer that was much too good to pass off. The homunculus watched the alchemist carefully; it could see the strain in the alchemists face, he was thinking and the homunculus understood that what it had just told the solider was a lot to take in. "You can go back to your little camp if you wish" the homunculus said giving a dismissing flick of it's wrist "But what I've told you here should never leave your lips; and if it does I will find you and I will kill you." It warned giving a glare, its eyes clouding with malice for a moment as it got its point across to the other- as Kimblee looked up- staring the homunculus dead in the face and giving a cool smirk. "I accept" he said coolly receiving a smirk from the homunculus "I'll be keeping my eye on you, so don't fuck up." It said with a laugh, morphing its form into that of a small black bird and taking off into the sky.

Kimblee watched the creature depart, keeping his eyes on it as it flew away, soon becoming a tiny black speck in the distance. The alchemist then turned around, making his way back to the military compound in quite a hurry; it was high time he did so and he did have quite _a lot_ of thinking to do...


	3. Chapter 3: To woo a monster

_**Author's notes: **__So I got this one finished much sooner than expected. (No tablet! I've only been able to write) This one IS leading up to some KimbleexEnvy loving which is why it's rather short. I wanted to give it one more chapter before they did anything together because in the last chapter they had only just met. I wanna say I really enjoyed writing the part with Hughes and Mustang. Haha 3 Anyway. Read, review, enjoy!  
_

_**Ishval – 1902**_

**The morning after**

**Chapter 3: To woo a monster.  
**

_"My names Envy, I'm a homunculus" ... "Oh! Well thats what they tell you" ... "I didn't expect you to be here; you kind of crashed my party~"..."It will all be taken care of if you simply work with us and stay by us."_

3:30 AM: that morning, a certain young, raven haired solider found himself unable to sleep; the eerie voice of the creature calling itself "homunculus" echoed in his head; he laid still in his bunk, staring at the cracked, eroded ceiling above him, replaying the whole scenario over and over. It almost seemed like a dream which he hadn't yet woken up from. He wondered on whether or not he had made the right decision, regardless to the fact he knew the offer the creature made him the day before was an offer he would never get again; he didn't know much about the homunculus, its origins or its goals, however the fact the creature had told him Fuhrer King Bradley was in fact a homunculus himself gave him the impression that whatever the ominous creature was up to- it was far bigger than he could imagine.

Kimblee had to look into this- he knew he couldn't tell anyone because the homunculus would surely kill him and that normal means of snooping would prove to have the same results, taking into account the homunculus power to be anyone; it could be watching him this very moment. The only way he could find out more would be to find the creature and ask it... Something he mentally kicked himself for neglecting to do when they met. Finding the homunculus would be a task that would also prove difficult due to its shape-shifting ability, however Kimblee remembered it telling him it had been watching him for some time and that it would keep its eye on him; so it couldn't be too far away from his general vicinity at any time, right? Well at least that gave the alchemist a place to start.

Before he knew it- a loud and obnoxious beeping noise rung out through the bunkers- that was the signal to get up and right away the alchemist could hear the disgruntle groans and moans of the wakening soldiers around him; he furrowed his brows with a scowl "Already?" he thought to himself most displeased at his lack of sleep; maintaining his cool around clueless idiots was hard enough with a full night's sleep. He grumbled slightly, sitting himself up as he looked around at the other soldiers who were all stretching and getting reading for the long day ahead, when a friendly voice interrupted his train of thought. "Gee Kimblee, you look horrible" the voice said, with a hint of concern "Didn't you sleep last night?" the voice proceeded to ask him but Kimblee simply gave an untranslatable mutter in response, practically glaring at the solider the voice belonged to, as he climbed from his bunk, grabbing his coat and trousers and making his way towards the showers.

The solider, known as Maes Hughes straightened his glasses as he watched Kimblee storm past him, staring blank faced as if to ask what he had done wrong to the other man. "Someone's in a bad mood." Chuckled another soldier, Roy Mustang, light heartedly- as he straightened out the sheets of his bed while Solf paid him no mind, continuing out of the room. "Is it just me or has he been kinda... off lately?" asked Hughes as he turned to Roy who had just finished making his bed. "You're referring to his tardiness yesterday, right?" Roy asked, carelessly, taking his jacket from his bead side and slipping it on. "Yeah, and other things; it seems like something's up." The other, four-eyed solider said- turning to straighten out his bed. "Well, I would leave him alone for now- he strikes me as the kind of guy you don't wanna annoy when he's a foul mood." Stated Roy, pulling his trousers up over his boxers with a chuckle. Hughes returned the chuckle, agreeing with the Alchemist. "Oh and by the way- "He added, with a stupid grin "Did I show you letter Garcia sent me yesterday?" He beamed- his entire demeanour changing completely from a level headed solider into that of a love drunk buffoon as he scrambled through his bedside drawers in an attempt to find the 'letter'.

Roy- on the other hand stared dumbfoundedly at the transformation; the sun wasn't even up and Hughes was at it all ready? ...Today was going to be a long day indeed, the alchemist thought with a sigh, bracing himself for the mind numbing dribble Hughes would be spewing for the next twenty-minutes or so.

A warm shower usually helped in clearing Kimblee's head- but today it had no such affect. The Crimson alchemist, as he was affectionately known to his comrades, stepped out into the morning light; he had received orders from his superiors to take a small platoon of soldiers to a small warehouse on their side of the city, harbourer of some suspicious goings on. The mission was simple- get to the warehouse, suss everything out and neutralize any threats. He made his way down a line of ready soldiers, briefing them on their fairly simple mission and ordering them to move out.

It wasn't long before the group arrived at warehouse; it seemed abandoned, the windows were bordered up and the place was dead quiet. Kimblee approached first, making is way to the door, he gave a signal to the other soldiers and they spread out; he was unable to see inside the building due to the boarded windows so he had to be careful. He leaned against the wall as he pushed the door open- to his surprise as soon as it opened he was met with a hail of bullets, coming from inside the warehouse. He threw himself to the side, out of the line of fire, seemingly just in time. The alchemist stood up, awaiting the shower of bullets to end so he could blow them sky high; as he rose his arms to clap his hands, forming the hexagram to initiate the transmutation he could feel a shooting pain, running up his side- the alchemist hadn't time to check himself- forcing his hands together and sending a wave of pure destruction inside the ware house which rocked the already shaky building to its core, a few boards flew off the windows and some glass shattered, there was a crumbling noise and a few screams of horror and pain as the other soldiers made their way into the building quickly, starting on dispatching the now stunned and injured Ishvalans.

Kimblee listened to the noises with a content smile, the sound of the Ishvalan's inside pleading for their lives; to no avail apparently, as they were soon silenced by gun fire. The Crimson alchemist placed his hand to his shoulder; it was wet, soaked with blood- as he did so he felt the same sharp pain. It seemed he had been hit, he cursed under his breath as he moved forward- walking into the building – acting as if he wasn't harmed at all. He scanned the place over; it was filled with the bodies of the Ishvalans and the soldiers had spread out to make sure the place was entirely secure- one however – making his way down the stairs to report to his lieutenant; took note of Kimblees injury. Kimblee shrugged it off as nothing, however the solider insisted "There should be a small ally camp not far from here Kimblee, Sir, they'll be able to patch you up in no time, I'm sure" he said. "How far away?" asked the alchemist. "Not far at all, Sir, in fact I'm sure it's only a few blocks from here." Kimblee turned to the solider "Very well, let's wrap it up." He ordered and the solider saluted, dashing back up the old staircase to inform the others.

The solider was right- there was a large tent only a few blocks from the warehouse of allied forces, and fortunately a nurse resided there. Kimblee waited in a secluded part of the tent, carefully removing his blood stained jacket, and exposing the nasty wound. He sat patiently awaiting the nurse who, oddly wasn't there... The soldiers that were around when he and his platoon arrived told him she would be there; he was sure he had the right room. Kimblee sat patiently and a couple of minutes went by. He was beginning to grow impatient when the flimsy curtain separating the small room from the main of the tent opened. A woman walked in, she wore the typical uniform doctors and nurses were issued during the war- but before he had a chance to greet her- she greeted him in an eerily familiar voice which made the alchemist squirm.

"You know if you get killed you won't be any use to us at all~" she said, disappointedly.

Kimblee blinked, furrowing his brows in uncertainty "Envy..." he said with a dark tone and the nurse gave him a smirk. "Mhm. I told you I'd be keeping my eye on you." The disguised homunculus said coolly as it sat its feminie form across from the alchemist. "Really sloppy work you did out there, Kimblee, I'm disappointed" it added, mockingly.

Kimblee quickly recovered from his shock; this was just perfect! The homunculus had came right to him- there was no need to search for it. "Well, now that you're here, I have some questions for you." Kimblee said, cutting straight to the chase. The homunculus didn't seem to be paying much attention as it got up, walking over to one of the small metal drawers in the offside of the tent and proceeded to gather some medical equipment. Kimblee frowned at her silence but took it as a signal to continue "I want to know more about you-" he started, but found himself cut off by the homunculus "We can't talk here- Not with the other soldiers out there." It said coolly, putting the medical supplies it had just gathered down on a small table next to the bed Kimblee was sitting on.

Kimblee frowned, getting up and walking out of the tent- this shocked the homunculus- who followed him closely behind; to its surprise the alchemist stopped, just outside of the tent, his fellow soldiers turned to greet him.

Kimblee payed them no mind- raising his arms and clapping his hands together – before the homunculus knew it, Kimblee had slaughtered all of his comrades- his entire platoon without a care in the world. "Now then" he spoke as calmly as ever "Thats that taken care of." The homunculus swapped back into its original form, its eyes lighting up with joy and a Cheshire cat grin growing on its features. "Nice work, crimson Alchemist." It praised with a wicked cackle.


	4. Chapter 4: Dance with the Devil

_**Author's notes:  
|||| READER**_** DISCRETION IS ADVISED**_  
Yes, as I said in the last chapter, this chapter will contain a sex scene and because of my descriptive style of writing; a rather graphic one between Kimblee and Envy. I don't usually write this kind of thing and when I do (in some of my private role plays with my partner) I don't put it into the public so I'm a little bit nervous about this chapter. This is __**will **_be _**YAOI**__ which means homosexual (gay) sex. I wanna explain a little because I know I said I didn't want this counted as just another senseless yaoi fic. ORGINALLY we were going to make this hetero-sex; because realistically, if Envy went after a guy it would use a female form (just naturally) as FMA seems to be set in the 19th century and in that time people weren't gay- or where not openly gay anyway. But however, this chapter is actually a special present for my partner who quite enjoys yaoi (A late V-day present because I wasn't able to draw anything) so I wanted to make it to their exact liking. (I am also a little more comfortable writing yaoi) We decided that Kimblee could be secretly gay or bisexual (something about him seems adventurous) and more so because; Envy isn't after a guy or a girl or any human so I will be keeping it genderless until that moment. I want to use this as the point where Envy experiences something it's never experienced before, thus coming to the realization that even though Kimblee's human he could be more than just another pawn. I won't go on any longer- I don't really have to explain much else because as the chapter progresses you'll get to "see" my reasoning for everything that goes on. Read, rate, review and most importantly enjoy!_

**Chapter 4: ****Dance with the devil.**

_Cruelty has a human heart, and Jealousy a human face; Terror the human form divine, and Secrecy the human dress._

Envy eyed the alchemist as he turned to face it; despite the fact he had just gruesomely slaughtered his comrades- his _friends_, he was completely clam- there wasn't a hint of remorse on his smooth, handsome face- in fact he smirked at Envy's praise; there was something about him that gave Envy a strange feeling it couldn't quite put its finger on. It liked... him? He wasn't like other humans, something Envy was noticing more and more. Envy envied them because it couldn't have what they have, merely because humans were so different from itself and its kind; its homunculi brethren had rarely shown any love and compassion for each other apart from the humility and gratitude they felt for their father for giving them life. Other than that subtle affection for their parent figure the siblings rarely showed care for one another; Envy didn't really understand why- thats just how things had always been; it supposed that it came with the territory of being a superior being and it didn't dare question this for the fear of being ridiculed and shunned by its siblings and possibly even its father _or worse_. Regardless, it still wondered why not? It watched the humans and the loving relationships they shared- they seemed to only benefit from these- so why couldn't the homunculi 'love'? Envy understood that a _human_ could never love it, due to their differing morals and principles; but Kimblee seemed different- he was human but it seemed he didn't have the principles of a typical human...

Envy gave a mental scowl, pushing all of these _stupid _thoughts that had been whirling in it's head for quite some time now away; ashamed to be entertaining such idiocy- it could only imagine what its father and its siblings would say _and do_ if they knew its inner thoughts. It turned its attention to Kimblee's injured arm; the blood running down his arm from the nasty wound glistened in the bright sunlight. "Let me fix that arm of yours up for you." The homunculus said turning and making its way back inside the tent, motioning for Kimblee to follow it inside.

Kimblee gave the homunculus an agreeing nod, following it inside the tent. He sat himself back upon the makeshift bed in the small room inside the tent, watching as Envy prepared the tools, knowing that this was going to hurt. "Have you ever... Done this before?" Kimblee asked watching the homunculus.

"Nope, but it looks easy enough!" Envy chimed in response; Kimblee shifted, visibly becoming pale. The homunculus laughed at this "I'm kidding, I'm kidding" it said damping down a cloth with antiseptic water "I have done this a few times before." It added, reassuringly.

Kimblee gave a smile with a chuckle "You have a sick sense of humour." he said as the homunculus simply returned his smile; gently getting started on cleaning his wound. He flinched away from the pain earning a frown from the homunculus, who continued- becoming a little rougher as punishment.

"Hold still damn it, how am I suppose to do this with your squirming?" the homunculus growled, becoming frustrated. "It fucking _hurts!_" Kimblee responded also becoming somewhat frustrated.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a sloppy, sad excuse for an alchemist this kind of thing wouldn't happen!" Envy said, haughtily stabbing at Kimblee's ego- maybe a little too deep.

Kimblee growled slightly- it was hot- he hadn't slept well- he had a bullet in his arm and now he had some bitch-freak telling him he's a sad excuse for an Alchemist while jabbing the bullet hole? Before Envy knew it Kimblee had grabbed it, yanking it closing to him; their faces were only inches away from each other.

Envy blinked a few times, it practically stopped breathing, shocked and mildly confused. "I'll show you _sloppy._" it could _feel _the other snarl throatily like some kind of mad beast. Envy faltered, it could only blush at the realization of how close they were; it had never been so close to another before, their lips were almost touching- and it wasn't just any other- just any human; it was Solf J. Kimblee the human it –shamefully- had an odd feeling for- the same feeling which made it blush so furiously.

Kimblee took note of the deepening pink blush coming across the creature's cheeks; giving a smirk he decided to play with his 'prey'; something he had been guilty of many times before. He pushed his lips to Envys, holding the homunculus firmly and taking note of its widening eyes and deepening blush.

Envy's head whirled with thoughts again- stupid, shameful thoughts. It tried its hardest to stop them- still shocked and in disbelief of what was happening- it needed to find a way out- it needed to think of something- this was no easy task when its head was already full. It wasn't long before it came up with a plan, making a slight- unnoticeable change to its body the homunculus pulled its lips away from Kimblee's. "I-I'm a male!" it said quickly, expecting Kimblee to throw him across the room in disgust or something similar; but dreadfully receiving a completely different reaction.

Kimblee smirked as the homunculus pulled away- he was admittedly shocked at what the homunculus had to tell him, but decided to pay it no mind; he wasn't stupid, the creature was a shape-shifter; it could be whatever and not only that, but, the male body didn't bother him; he had learnt that it was just as much fun as the female counterpart. He gave an amused huff as if to say 'So?' "What does that matter, I can tell you're enjoying this as much as I am." The crimson alchemist purred, keeping his grasp on Envy as he stared into the others wide, cat like eyes awaiting its response.

Envy mentally fumbled, Kimblee was right, all things aside he did enjoy the kiss- he didn't understand the feeling he was feeling but he knew he was feeling it and that he wanted to do whatever Kimblee wanted to do with him- but he couldn't.. Could he? If his siblings ever found out... But they weren't here... It was just him- and Kimblee- _alone_.

Envy shook his head, making a weak attempt to pull away from the other "We can't do this, Kimblee." He said gathering his composure.

Kimblee couldn't see why not- sure Envy wasn't human but it seemed human enough. It wasn't like he was making love to an animal- Envy had a human form, human intellect and it wasn't as if the homunculus was ugly, in human terms it was actually quite attractive- weather it be male or female. For the soilder- it had turned from more than just wanting to mess with the homunculus- now he might have actually wanted to do the deed- considering everything was perfect, the time, the place, everything! (Well, apart from the bullet in his arm) And he might not get this kind of treatment again, until the end of the war at least.

Envy watched the other- he didn't say anything so Envy continued talking, deciding he would use the only _real _excuse he had for denying his feelings and the alchemist's- "I'm a homunculus, you're a human-" he started but found himself cut off by Kimblee "I don't see how that matters. You seem human enough- appearance- intellect and above all it's not as if you don't want to." He spoke calmly trying to coax the homunculus along with simple logic. He watched the homunculus who seemed strained; he could tell the creature was in a mental battle with itself but soon enough he found the creature approach him, shyly- it seemed like it had listened to reason.

Envy approached Kimblee, meekly climbing into his lap. The sin placed its hands on his shoulders, looking down at the man who gave him a victorious smirk- He smirked back running his hands over Kimblee's masculine shoulders, coming to the wound in his arm Envy cruelly forced his index finger inside with a wicked hiss; getting a gasp of pain and shock from the alchemist. "That shit you just pulled... Don't _**ever **_do it again." He warned; his mood changing dramatically as pressed his lips to the alchemists once more, in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Kimblee while in some pain returned the kiss, running his hands up Envy's sides- starting from his thighs and resting them on his hips, pulling the homunculus in closer to himself has he switched their positions, having Envy sit on the makeshift bed as he attacked the creatures jaw-line with soft nips and kisses.

Envy lifted his head a little, to give Kimblee better access to his jaw-line with a soft coo; this wasn't so bad. As long as his siblings never found out about _this_ there was no problem- the homunculus thought so anyway; giving a shiver as Kimblee poked his hand up the homunculi's skin tight black top, pushing the tight martial up under the creature's chin. Envy watched as the alchemist followed his hand, moving his attack down to its now exposed chest.

Kimblee brought his kisses and nips down father, gently motioning for Envy to lie back slightly; the homunculus compiled. He nipped at Envy's belly button as he brought his hand back down Envy's thigh, hooking his fingers in Envy's skort and pulling it down to expose the homunculus completely, setting on working the others member. He stroked it gently, watching the homunculi's face change with the simulation of its 'new' part.

Envy watched Kimblee carefully, truth being it had never done this before- he was aware of the act but it wasn't an act his kind ever participated in. His brows furrowed as he bit his lip slightly, stifling a small noise of pleasure- something he was unable to withhold when Kimblee took his member into his mouth. Envy let out a moan, as Kimblee smirked around the homunculi's member, beginning to bob his head causing the homunculus to cry out again, the warm wet enclosure being too much to bare.

Kimblee found this all too amusing; the homunculus was much more human then it seemed to know. He listened to its moans of pleasure, becoming increasingly aroused himself, his pants becoming tight and painful around his hardening cock, he shifted uncomfortably needing to free himself; he rose, climbing on top of Envy as he pushed his uniform trousers and boxers down just enough to relive the pressure on himself. Envy looked up at him questioningly, the homunculus obviously wanted to know why he had stopped and he answered with a kiss.

Envy returned the kiss wrapping his arms around Kimblee's neck- careful of the wound he still had to patch up. "What are you doing now?" the homunculus asked – finding its self cut off with a gasp, feeling a sudden uncomfortable sensation below.

Kimblee slipped a finger inside of Envy, beginning to push the digit in and out slowly. "You've never done this before, have you?" he alchemist asked- already knowing the answer to his question- unsurprised as Envy gave him a huffy pout "No, w-why would of I?" it asked stroppily. He replied with a chuckle, continuing to prep the homunculi's tight pink hole, he sunk in an extra digit while the homunculus flustered, clearly growing upset with him- it growled, wincing as the extra digit entered him.

The Homuculus, growing annoyed at the human above him, teasing him, he decided to switch things up a little- he took note of Kimblee's hard cock, and sneakily grasped it, pumping the member slowly, it smirked at Kimblee's grunt. He gasped, his hips arching forward slightly with each stroke; Envy grinned leaning up to lick Kimblee's neck; the alchemist couldn't hold back any longer, slipping his fingers out of the homunculus he positioned himself, pushing himself into the homunculus- this was almost a revenge for earlier when the homunculus pushed its fingers into the wound on his shoulder; he watched the creature below him wince, it grasped the sheets of the makeshift bed below it "K-Kimblee!" It breathed getting a grin from the alchemist, who slipped himself out to the tip then forced himself back in again.

Envy cried out, it wasn't so much pleasure this time as it was pain; he knew the bastard above him was enjoying it which truly annoyed him. He tried his hardest not to scream- but instead bit his lip, holding it all in.

Kimblee smirked, brining himself down a little to lick Envy's neck and jaw-line; he was pretty cute when he was trying to play tough-guy. "Mmm~" the alchemist purred, thrusting his hips into the homunculus, it wasn't long before the sin under him began to feel what he did; its back arched as it gave another moan completely engulfed in pleasure- a burning pleasure the homunculus had never felt before. It grew more intense each time Kimblee pushed inside of his tight entrance; the alchemist above him feeling something similar.

Sweat coated their bodies as Kimblee began to pant; Envy wrapped his arms around the others neck, holding him tightly; a moan releasing itself from his alchemist partners lips as he grew closer to his peek. With one more hard thrust Envy gave out, arching its back in orgasm its partner wasn't far behind; letting out a moan as he realised his seed into the rectal tissue engulfing his member.

Envy lie on the makeshift bed, with Kimblee atop of him still; one arm lazily draped around the alchemist. It was quiet, the homunculus regaining its breath in silence, its human partner clearly doing the same; maybe humans weren't as stupid and useless as they seemed? The homunculus thought to itself- the voice of its exhausted partner derailing its train of thought. "So... What did you do with the real nurse?" Kimblee asked playfully as he slid off the sin, to the side- but pulling it into his arms, into a cuddle- ignoring the returning pain of the still opened wound.

Envy lie in Kimblee's arms still exhausted and slightly shocked from their earlier session, it pointed carelessly to a medium sized cupboard on the side of the room; the alchemist looking it over with some interest- he noticed the dried, red liquid which had been seeping from the bottom and gave a wicked chuckle "I see." He responded as Envy smiled smugly.  
-

_**More author's notes:**__Okay well, thats that. My first time actually writing sex, still slightly nervous and I don't know how I did; I hope I did okay. Should get the next chapter started soon. _


	5. Chapter 5: Match made in hell

_**Author's notes:**__ It took a little while longer than usual to write this chapter. I kind of ran out of "writers muse" with the last three chapters I had pumped out. Still no tablet so I can't draw or anything so I figure I will turn my need to  
draw into a need to write. Please Enjoy, I think- but I am not sure if this will be the second last chapter.  
_

**Chapter 5: Match made in hell.**

_Love may be beautiful, love may be bliss. But I only slept with you, because I was pissed.  
_

It had been some time now, spent in the small and humid tent, both the homunculus and the alchemist spending most of their time together in silence, both in a state of couldn't bring itself to look up at the man whose arms it lay in, the crimson alchemist, and the one human it found itself substantially weakened too. Something about the man with the cruel, cold eyes made it tremble deep inside. Not a tremble of fear or anxiety, but a "good" tremble. It's insides twisted and fluttered warmly with each explosion, each display of merciless slaughter and with every glance of his cold and focused eyes. The homunculus felt, however, that it _shouldn't_ feel this way, not about a human, no matter how cruel and aloof.

The alchemist glanced down at the homunculus, only spying the crown of the homunculi's head, with the start of its long, wispy dread locked hair. It hadn't spoken a great deal since their intimate time together- and neither had he, regardless to all the questions he wanted to ask- the original reason he was seeking the homunculus. He had guessed they both needed some time to reflect on what had happened, although he had initiated the events leading up to it- he didn't think it would really happen; it was simply a moment of curiosity and lust. Sleeping with a monster was something he could cross off his to-do list. He gave a soft smile thinking and how _human _the homunculus seemed during their time together.

He knew he should be getting back, and he would be in some trouble if they found him here, if they sent a squad after him that is; but, as much as a psychopath as Kimblee was, he understood that a first time is somewhat of a big thing- regardless to whether or not the one experiencing it was a monster.

Envy bit its lip slightly, staring off at nothing in particular, its head resting on Kimblee's masculine chest. It enjoyed its intimate time with the alchemist- much more so then it thought it would; it no longer needed to wonder why humans would bother fornicating if it didn't equal reproduction; maybe they weren't such entirely stupid and pointless creatures after all.

...And there was another thought it shouldn't have been thinking; it couldn't help but wonder- but _fear _what its parent and its siblings would think of it and what they would do if they knew. It couldn't bare the thought of being shunned and ridiculed by its siblings. Envy, the one who held the reputation of the cruellest of all homunculi- the one who showed the most open distain for the humans... In love... With a _human, _it tried not to think about the server punishment it would most likely face.

Envy scowled at all this, sitting up; it turned to finally look at Kimblee who blinked. He was laid back, calm and relaxed as he usually was. Envy's violet cat like eyes looked him over- noticing the almost completely dried blood on his arm and remembering what it was suppose to be doing here. "Let me fix you up." It said, coolly, sliding from the makeshift bed and setting about re-readying the tools.

Kimblee watched the homunculus as it slid from the bed. It seemed a little off but he decided to bite his tongue on the matter, sitting up to better accommodate the homunculus in fixing his arm. He braced himself for the pain as the homunculus once again took to his wound with the antiseptic water, he cringed, wincing slightly as the homunculus cleaned out his wound- he knew this was only the start of his pain- something he noticed the creature enjoyed inflicting on him.

_**Later.**_

Envy stood proudly, holding a pair of bloodied forcipes which grasped a rather distorted bullet shell; Kimblee gasping his now neatly bandaged arm, still in quite some pain from the removal. "That wasn't so bad, was it~" Envy chimed to the alchemist tauntingly. "It was just great." The cold solider remarked- sarcastically- watching the flippant homunculus as it mused over the bullet it had just plucked from inside his arm.

Envy gave a snicker dumping the forcipes on the table and looking the alchemist up and down briefly. "So... What exactly do you want to know about me?" it asked, somewhat meekly- not forgetting the alchemist's earlier words.

Kimblee gave a smirk "Well... I was rather curious as to what this is all about. Curious as to what I had gotten myself into." He spoke calmly, watching the homunculus with his cold eyes.

Envy grinned widely "A survival of the fittest." The homunculi's simple words sparked the alchemist's curiosity like nothing before. "A survival of the fittest?" he questioned tilting his head, most curiously. "Natural evolution." Replied the homunculus "Through time certain species evolve... They become faster, stronger and smarter then those around them. Those who do not evolve are left behind and those who do evolve take their rightful place as the dominant life-forms on the planet; its evolutions natural and greatest reward. The cellular organisms, to insects, to reptiles, to mammals, to primates, then to humans and now its our time, the time of the homunculi." It spoke proudly.

Kimblee thought for a moment; the creature spoke the truth, it was right about the natural evolution of species, he had just never thought that humans would be dominated by another life-form, however these beings calling themselves homunculi, with their odd powers might just have what it takes to dominate the planet. Either way- the war for supremacy would certainly be an interesting one. "I see... But where do I, a human, fit into this?" he asked anxiously awaiting it's reply.

Envy knew it hadn't yet talked about any aspect of Kimblee over to its Father; there was still a very high chance he would not approve of his child's new toy. Envy held on to the hope he would see what a valuable ally Kimblee would make with his alchemy. "You will help us in eliminating anyone who gets in our way during the final battle." It said. "And what will become of me after I serve my duty to you?" he asked watching the homunculus closely. Envy didn't actually know what plans its Father had for the humans who fought by their side, but surely he wouldn't harm them- as long as they remained loyal. "You'll be free to enjoy the new world." It spoke; although unsure Envy was an amazing actor, able to pull off any emotion without a hitch; one of its many deceitful talents. Kimblee nodded, it sounded like a fair deal to the alchemist- he would be able to use his alchemy when and how he wanted, while enjoying a front row seat of the battle for the new world. Envy smirked at Kimblee's compliance, now all that was left to do is inform Wrath and ultimately it's father of their new recruit and hope that it's father was able to see in Kimblee what it could see.

It wasn't long before the homunculus and the alchemist parted ways- the alchemist carefully pulling on his coat over his injured arm and making his way back to his base, while thinking up a story to tell his superiors as the reason why he was the only one out of an entire squad to return and the homunculus changing its forms into that of a mangy looking dog, to make its way through the rest of Amestrian territory unnoticed.

Having gotten to a small look out post of the borders of the territory calmed by the Amesitran soldiers the homunculus swapped its forms yet again, this time into that of a raven who flew up to land on the windowsill of the lookout- earning it the attention of the soldier inside. "Hey there little birdie." He spoke, eyeing over the black bird perched on the window-like opening. Those were the soldier's last words.

_"An alchemist you say?"... "Yes, he was one of the young alchemists you had sent in last year, you might know of him- they call him the Crimson Alchemist- Solf J. Kimblee." ... "And you're certain about this, Envy? You have taken a tremendous risk, a risk that I am not so sure our father would approve of-"... "-Don't tell me what father would and wouldn't approve of Wrath! I know very well what I'm doing; just let him know we have a new recruit."... "If you insist Envy, though I hope for your sake this "Crimson Alchemist" is all he's cracked up to be-"  
_  
The homunculus slammed the phone down, giving it a deadly glare as if hoping for it to reach it's younger sibling; the clam that was once on the other end. It took another glance around the blood soaked look-out, enjoying its own handy-work with a slight smirk.

_**Ishval- 1905.**_

**2 years later**_**.**_

The hunting smirk of a man with long raven hair and icy cold eyes could be seen through the smoke and wreckage; he held a small blood-red stone between his fingers which his admiring smirk was directed at. He paid little attention to the carnage below him that he had caused single-handedly, hundreds upon hundreds dead before him and he could merely chuckle; remembering the words of his homunculus companion. The philosopher's stone- a powerful transmutation amplifier gave him and the other alchemist's almost godly abilities; it was the single greatest gift the homunculi had given him.

"Having a good time, Kimblee~?" purred a familiar voice, the small androgynous figure, twisting around to watch the alchemist from the large stone it had perched itself on. "But of course." replied the alchemist, turning to face the creature which took such pleasure in watching him craft his explosive, deadly art. "It's such a shame most of your fellow alchemists fail to use the stone to its full potential." said the homunculus, creating a mocking pout. "Oh, I thoroughly agree." said the alchemist, slipping the shining, blood-red stone safely away into his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6: The seven deadly sins

_**Author's notes:**__ Long awaited chapter. I used Kimblee's memorys of Ishval to write out what happened. The chapter may seem short but thats because I cut a large part of it, a part of it which is a gift for my partner and I feel more comfortable posting those kinds of things on my Y!Gallery account. So if you would like to read the "Full" version please head over to my Y!Gallery account. Its only new because I didn't have anywhere else to post this kind of thing. Please Enjoy! :D (Y!Gallery account is under the same name. )_****

Ishval- 1905.

__**Chapter 6: The seven deadly sins.**

"And some have such potential." the homunculus commented, standing to walk along side of its alchemist companion through the bloodshed and carnage. "I had my eye on one particular" it added looking up to the alchemist as he glanced down. "And whom might that be?" he asked most curiously. "Roy Mustang, tell me about him." it demanded simply- earning a chuckle from the crimson alchemist. "We're not exactly friends." he said, becoming more interested in _Envy's _apparent interest in the young flame alchemist. "You get to see him more then I do- you also get to interact with him; tell me what he's like." the jealous sin said eyeing the taller of them over as he fell silent with thought. "Well, I don't think he would be one you could persuade into joining you, if thats what you're thinking." he said, noticing the homunculus frown. "What makes you say that, Kimblee?" it asked "He cares too much for his fellow man." the alchemist said, just as simply as the homunculus scowled "Typical."

Kimblee gave a smirk, allowing Envy to get in front of him "But no matter, you still have me, right?" the alchemist said, moving in to slide his arms around the homunculus from behind, his hands wondering down its lithe frame. Envy stopped, feeling the alchemist wrap his arms around it, the soft touch of his hands gliding over the exposed skin of it's middle and the warmth of his breath on it's neck ran a shiver up it's spine. "Right... I have you." it replied meekly, knowing what the other had in mind for them; it leant back, slightly, reaching up to rest its hand on he side of Kimblee's face with a gentle caress, its finger trailing down his cheek with a soft smirk. "Don't you think we should do this somewhere... More private?" it asked, although it did like the idea of making love right there in the middle of all the wreckage. Kimblee nipped at the sins neck, glancing up he spied what remained of a small house, it was obviously in a shamble but he figured it was fine for what he wanted to use it for. He pointed in it's direction. "How about in there?" he cooed as the homunculus nodded, breaking away from him and making its way to the house. 

_**Military headquarters  
**__**later that day**_

__Kimblee strode into the office- the meeting place of his superiors, they had called him here on short notice but Kimblee knew what it was about and he was in fact given instructions to kill all of them. While they ranked higher then he did- this was a job he was sure he could complete rather effortlessly. These men where all clued into the plans of the homunculi, each one promised a front row seat in the _"new world"_by the shadowy creatures if they only compiled with what they were told. They believed that if they followed the orders of the creatures lurking underground they would gain not only immortality but god-like status amongst their peers; It was this simple human greed that made them so easy to manipulate, though It was unknown to them that their usefulness to the homunculi had reached its limit and so Kimblee was sent in to dispose of them. It was a job Kimblee had grown quite fond of; the freedom to use his alchemy as he wished on whoever he saw fit and there was something about destroying his commanding officers that appealed to him in a way he couldn't describe.

"The battle is over, Ishval is now under our control. And all thanks to you. Well done, Major Kimblee." A bald man spoke, he wore thick, dark glasses and he was surrounded by four of the other commanding officers. It wasn't long before another began to speak "So tell us, how did the stone work out?" he asked the Crimson Alchemist. It was clear they were all eager to know what it was like to slaughter thousands with the clap of ones hands, a power Kimblee didn't think men such as themselves could possibly comprehend. He held the small red stone in his hand his eyes focused on the small glowing fragment "It's beyond amazing" the raven haired alchemist spoke coolly. "It lets you bypass the law of equivalent exchange to harness an eminence power." he finished, his eyes still on the small glowing stone, it was a beautiful thing; the alchemist could almost see the souls of the Ishvalans twisting and dancing around under its shining red shell. "Excellent. Write up the details in your formal report for us." The bald man spoke once again soon followed by the other man in the room "But we'll need the stone back first." He announced, taking Kimblee's attention from the shining fragment. The alchemist gave a haughty huff, they weren't worthy of such a beauty- such a power; he threw the stone into his mouth and swallowed it in a flash- watching as the expressions of the men turned to shock, horror and anger "What the hell do you think your doing?" spoke the man once more, gritting his teeth with anger. "Now lets see..." Kimblee spoke calmly "I guess this makes you the only ones who know I'm in possession of this stone." he cooed menacingly- a wicked smirk making its way across his features as the man threw himself at him in a desperate attempt to grab the alchemist "Traitor!" he shouted, but found himself to slow the apprehend the now rouge Solf J. Kimblee who had landed on the small table in front of them.

There was a large explosion which shook the entire perimeter for miles; it knocked the guards standing outside off their feet with the sheer power of the blast. More soldiers quickly responded running towards the headquarters, trying to make sense of what had happened. The whole place had gone up in smoke making it hard to see, however it wasn't long before a figure slowly emerged from the smoke.

What a wonderful feeling, thought the alchemist. His spine was still tingling with sheer ecstasy from the sound of the explosion and the knowledge that he had single handedly murdered four of his 'superiors', proving that he was in fact the superior power here.

He had completed his job, once again, effortlessly, he always did, earning him a wicked smirk from a creature that could easily be called the number one fan of his work. "Nice work, Crimson" Praised the homunculus to itself as it watched the smoke clear from it's alchemist play-thing, he was soon arrested by the surrounding guards and led away, the homunculus would be sure to follow close by.


End file.
